Of Darkness and Devils
by jensenluv
Summary: Jack's been captured by a man he doesn't know, his secret used against him. Left with a symbol on his chest and only a faint copy of his unique personality, Jack's struggling to tread the dangerous waters.
1. Night Raid

**ok. my first fanfic, so be kind! umm...ok. ya. first off, the Black Pearl, her captain, and her crew are not mine. sighs heavily **

**secondly, i would LOVE to thank A Sparrow's Soul for her AMAZING encouragement, beta-ing, advice, help, and basically driving me to write this story! She's become a GREAT friend, so thanks soooo much, luv:) You're the one who made this all possible and i really couldnt have done it without you:D (also, check out her AMAZING story...What One Will Do...its AWESOME!!!!) hehe. onto the story...**

_**

* * *

Of Darkness and Devils**_

_Chapter One_

Night had fallen, embracing the world with wide open arms. She had drawn a veil of clouds across the sky concealing the stars. Anchored on the southern side of an island a large, beautiful ship rested by the shore, her sails black as the night.

Tortuga, the tireless island, was fast asleep.

Only one soul was up, a man crouched in a chair, poring over navigational maps. His black tresses chinked softly as he moved; a result of the various beads and shells strung into it. His slender, nimble fingers were adorned with large rings that winked as they caught the light of a candle perched on the edge of the map that was spread across his desk. His hand moved to the side, grasping for a bottle that stood just off the edge of the map. He began tilting the bottle back, and then stopped, frowning. His kohl-lined chocolate eyes were furrowed as he stared down the neck of an empty bottle. "Why must the rum always be gone?" He mumbled, his words slurring delicately together.

Standing up, he swayed violently, threatening to tip over. Grasping the edge of his desk he frowned, "Oh. Tha's why." Mumbling nonsense to himself, he swaggered out of his cabin on the black ship, heading for the room below filled with more of his glorious drink.

"Oi! Tha's him! Move in, lads, 'urry up!" A harsh whisper penetrated the thick silence that had gathered as a large group of men watched Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl stumble out of his cabin and head to the entryway that led below deck. Silently, the men scrambled over the ship's railing, treading carefully so as not to alert the inebriated Captain. They moved fluidly, sliding across the deck like shadows as they approached their unwary victim.

The leader of the group, a man with eyes like an eagle set in a face of stone, motioned to the men to stop, then turned back as Jack Sparrow began to tread unsteadily down the stairs. With a sharp rap to his head, courtesy of the hilt of a bone dagger, Jack slumped forward, stopped from rolling down the stairs by the large hand of the leader placed on his chest.

Hoisting the slender pirate over his shoulders, the eagle-eyed man motioned for his men to follow him. A quick glance around the deck showed the fallen bodies of the pirates who had fallen asleep on their watch. Raps to their heads had ensured that they wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Slipping over the deck and onto their own ship, the men sniggered as they cast off, leaving the Pearl and her crew unaware that their captain was gone.

* * *

"Jack. Wakey-wakey, Jack!"

Jack Sparrow drifted through the darkness that clouded his mind, struggling to open his eyes. Blearily, he blinked; shapes and colors swimming into view, his senses returning to him coupled with a headache that had nothing to do with the amount of rum he had swallowed last night. Blinking, the motley of colors came into focus as Jack found himself staring into the face of…he didn't know what. Moving away, the thing that had woken him chuckled softly at the swift glance of bewilderment that flitted across Jack's face.

Jack blinked slowly, realizing that the thing was in all actuality, a man. A man with a black mesh mask concealing his features and a black shirt, black pants, and a pair of—wouldn't you know it—black boots. Jack felt himself repressing a laugh at the man's attire. 'Really,' he thought, 'is it that terrible to allow some color in yer outfit? Unless…' he mused, 'Tha's it!'

"Yer a eunuch!" he blurted out, pleased with his logical reasoning. The man in black took a step back, as if in surprise.

"Jack, really. D'ye really wan' te be sayin' tha when it's ye who's been captured by me?" The man drawled, seemingly amused when Jack's expressive eyes widened, fully coming into the realization that he was not, in all actuality and fact, on his beloved Pearl.

"Wha' would you wan' with me?" Jack queried, his head still aching from the blow he had no doubt taken last night. "Where're we?"

"Ah, Jack… Jack. Ye still don' be knowin' the definition of captivity? When yer on _my_ island, ye'll speak when spoken te. Otherwise…" The man laughed, holding up a cat-o-nine-tails. "Ye'll suffer the consequences."

"Well, actually, I don' think I'm up fer a whippin' jes' yet. Don' you be knowin' the rules of havin' a captive? Ye'll need **t'** be feedin' them every so often, so as they don' be starvin' t' death. And, speakin' o' feedin' where's me rum? I'm sure you men in black thingies have some o' tha' drink aroun' here somewhere—" Jack broke off as the whip whistled through the air, briefly licking the side of his face. He bit back a yelp as fire shot through his cheek and jaw, then glared at the man responsible for this new discomfort.

It was at that moment, as Jack struggled to bring up a hand to wipe at the blood at the corner of his mouth that Jack realized he was tied up like a trussed pig. 'So that'll be the reason why I couldn' feel me hands or feet. That's interesting.' Glaring at the man still standing in front of him, Jack bared his teeth slightly, showing off his gold and creamy white teeth in a feral grin.

Not willing to show his pain, he spoke pleasantly to the man, almost as if he was carrying out a conversation with one of his crewmembers. "So. Will ye at least be tellin' me yer name, or should I go ahead thinkin' of you as Man-In-Black-Thingie?" He smiled mockingly at the man, who raised the whip threateningly.

He took a moment to revel in his power over the hapless pirate Captain, then struck. The whip curled out almost languidly, hissing as it reached through the air. This time, it made contact with Jack's shoulder, flicking back gracefully. Under his mask, the man smiled unpleasantly, relishing in Jack's slight wince.

"Ye may call me whatever it is ye wish te. Slimy Pig seems te be a favorite around here." With that, he turned on his heel, barking orders at unseen others as he left.

Soon after, two men scrambled in, lifting Jack easily, they carried him to a dank cell, the only light coming from a lantern a few cells away. The floor was the same cold stone as the walls, and the iron bars set in the heavy door were slimy with who knows what. Jack grimaced at the rank smell rising from the cell, and grunted as he was flung onto the hard stone floor. Raising an eyebrow at the backs of the two retreating men, Jack mumbled, half to himself, half to no one in particular, "Great, a cell again. And you, ye filthy rottin' stuck up buggers—" he broke off as a thought struck him, looking around again. "Great. Jes' great. No rum in sight." He heaved a long suffering sigh, then lay down and closed his eyes. "At leas' there'll be no runnin' keys this time."

Tilting his tri-corn hat, which thankfully had not been taken away, over his eyes, Jack fell into a restless slumber, drowsing fitfully in the gloomy cell.

* * *

"Oi. Yew in there, Sparrow, get up! He wants te see ye."

Jack Sparrow was rudely awoken by the loud shout. Groggily, he sat up, stiff muscles groaning in protest at the hard floor. Getting to his feet, he peered at the guard who had just awoken him. He too wore a mask. It was the same as the previous man, a black mesh mask that concealed his face completely; however this man wore dark brown clothes instead of black.

The cell door was opened, and he was seized roughly by the man. Stumbling from a hard push by the guard, Jack was brought into a clean white room; the only contrast to the dazzling color was the man in black, standing with his back to Jack at the far wall.

Without turning around, the man spoke in his gravelly tone, "Jack. Welcome back. Today, I've decided te invite ye te a little party. This is one of my personal favorite times o' day. Ye see, Jack, this room here is known as The Red Room. I know yer pro'ly thinkin' right now that this room is white. But ye see Jack, tha's where yer wrong." Here, the man turned around and Jack saw he held something in his hands. A long, thick metal chain wrapped around the man's wrist, coiling dangerously as it lay in wait for it's next meal. Under the mask, the man smiled eerily, pleased at Jack's blank expression. "Ye see, Jack. When this 'ere beauty is brought in front of a new prisoner, they become familiar wit' her fairly quickly. She's a special lass, Jack. Ye see, she may be made o' metal, but she still hungers and thirsts. Ye wan' te know what she likes te drink, mate?" He paused, fingering the chain as Jack remained stubbornly silent. "Human blood, mate, she likes the taste o' that. Ye see, she's like me. Lovin' the feel o' splittin' skin beneath her cold touch, watchin' the crimson blood seep out, tastin' that life-givin' liquid. Rippin' and renderin' are like poetry te her, Jack. And guess what? Ye get te be the nex' poem. The Red Room is known fer the bloodshed that 'appens here. And we, my lassie an' I, we get te paint the walls red. With yer blood. Wan' te help us with our decoratin', Jack?"

The man in black nodded to the guard who still stood behind Jack. "Take his shirt off an' bring 'im here." The guard obeyed the harsh order, and soon Jack was kneeling in the middle of the room, shivering in the damp air. His tanned back rippled with muscles as he squared his shoulders, glaring at the masked man.

"Ye know mate, tha' can be a dangerous hobby. Playin' wit' weapons an' all. If I was yew, and yew was me, I'd be more careful. But seein' as yer yew, and I'm me, well then I wouldn' be yew an' yew wouldn't be me, an' this whole mess could be solved wit' a few drinks, savvy?"

The man in black just laughed; a harsh, hollow sound devoid of mirth. He turned to Jack, laughed once more, and swung the chain down hard on the bare back in front of him. He watched in cruel delight at the chain sliced the tanned skin, bringing forth a thick line of blood, a few droplets spraying on the pristine white floor. Then, leaning in close to Jack's ear, he whispered something and watched as the color drained from Jack's face, leaving him as pale as parchment, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Hours later, when the sinewy, tanned expanse that marked Jack's back was covered in blood and the beginnings of new scars, the words lingered in his pain-ridden mind. _"I know yer secret, Jack. And so will the world. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl will be no more. Yer so called 'friends' will be glad te be rid o' ye. And—it's all. Yer. Fault."_

**like i said. first fanfic...ever! so review please! bites nails anxiously while waiting for reviews and comments thanks!**


	2. Black Smudge

**Okay, sorry it took so long, but chapter two is finally up! YAY! heheh...okay, ill be posting a lot sooner now, because im on summer vacation, and therefore--i have a LOT more time! XD yay! **

**Disclaimer: None of what you recognize is mine...unfortunately. :( **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

As the feather-light fingers of the sun brushed over the horizon, Ana-Maria approached Jack's cabin. Rapping slightly against the polished wooden door, she strained her ears for a response from within. Nothing. She tapped once more, then called out to Jack.

"Cap'n! We need a headin'! The crew's back from shore an' anxious t'sail." She waited, expecting a drowsy mumble or slurred order. Nothing. "Cap'n!" She called out again, annoyed at Jack's lack of response. 'Fine.' She thought. 'He asked for it.'

Squaring her shoulders, she rammed against the sturdy wooden door, stumbling into the cabin as it gave way. Her eyes adjusting to the gloom, Ana-Maria frowned slightly at the stillness of the room. She turned a half-circle, eyes searching for any sign of the captain.

"Jack!" she called out, half-expecting a 'Captain, love, Captain!' When there was no answer, she whirled around, and stomped out the door. "Probably at the bloody rum again!" she muttered viciously, heading below in search of her captain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the missing captain was having troubles of his own. Strapped down on a cold metal table, Captain Jack Sparrow grit his teeth as the large silver knife bore into the bared skin on his back. He had been brought into this session barely an hour ago, but it seemed much longer than that.

Jack could hear the man chuckling softly at the hapless state he was in. Biting back his pain as the knife relentlessly dug into new patches of skin, Jack savagely vowed not to give the man the pleasure of breaking. Blood ran down his back to the floor in steady gushes, coating the white stone in the sticky substance.

His eyes snapped shut, determined not to let the man see how it was affecting him. "Oh Jack. This'll ne'er do. I wan' yew t'scream wit' pain, sobbin' and bawlin' yer pretty eyes out. Bet seein' as yer not, 'ows about we turn up the fun a bit, eh? Would yew like tha'?"

So saying, the man in black turned away from Jack, busying himself with rummaging through the small closet that stood at the far corner of the room. After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for and turned around, a chilling smile on his face under his mask.

Jack couldn't see what the man was holding from his position, so he could only wait as the man came closer and closer. When he finally neared the table where Jack was bound, the man held up his new play-toy in his hand, grinning sadistically as Jack's eyes widened in a brief flash of fear.

* * *

Two guards stood outside the room that their boss and prisoner currently occupied. "Wha' d'yew think they're doin' in there, Crumley?" 

"Oh, I don' know, havin' a cup'o'tea?" The guards laughed in dark humour at that.

"Oi! Crumley, wha' are yew doin'?"

"Tryin' t'see wha' they're doin' in there." Crumley replied in an exasperated tone as he peered into the small hole in the door. He looked in, then gagged in revulsion, stumbling back from the door. In his haste to retreat, he fell over, knocking his partner down as well onto the grimy corridor floor.

"Wha' they doin', Crumley?" The guard peered anxiously at his friend, voicing his question.

"B-boss h-has 'im strapped down, an'—an'—"

"An' wha'?"

"There's blood all over th'floor an' Boss is, he's—he's usin' it."

"It?"

"He's usin' it." Crumley repeated, in shock at what he had seen.

"Wha' is it, Crumley? Wha's it?"

"The Boss's new toy, th'one tha' we picked up from the pirate Captain Shalome. 'member it? We was goin' t'jus' loot 'is ship an' take th'crew captive, but the Boss foun' it, an' sunk th'ship. No survivors, 'member?" Crumley rambled on, horror and shock evident in his tone.

"Wai', Boss's usin' tha' thing?"

"Aye, tha's wha' I been tryin' t'tell yew."

"Lord merciful 'eavens." The guard mumbled. Crumley looked at his partner in surprise.

"Wha' did yew jes' say?"

"Wha'? Oh tha'. I picked it up from Shalome, he said tha' when I was in 'is cabin."

"Come on, Suthers, we bes' be getting' back t'our positions afore Boss comes out an' finds us lyin' on the floor like pigs in a sty."

"Goo' idear, mate."

* * *

Ana-Maria strode to the helm, her brow creased in worry. Jack was nowhere to be found. She had searched his cabin, below deck, the crew's quarters, the rum room. No captain. Spotting Gibbs, she strode over to him, her boots clicking on the polished deck. 

"Mr. Gibbs! 'ave you seen Jack 't'all lately?" She called out, surprising Gibbs who jumped slightly, then turned around.

"Jack? 'Fraid not. 'owe'er, I 'ave seen somethin' odder than Jack. Look o'er there, missy. See tha' black smudge? There ain't no land aroun' these waters. Leas', there ain't supposed t'be…" Gibbs trailed off ominously, lowering his voice into a whisper. "I'm willin' t'bet tha' smudge there 'as somethin' t'do wit' not bein' able t'find Jack, eh?"

Ana-maria studied the smudge on the horizon, not liking what she saw. "I s'ppose so. But so help me Gibbs, if Jack 'as somethin' t'do wit' that, or it 'as somethin' t'do with Jack, I 'ave a feelin' we're all goin' t'be in trouble.

"Aye miss. That I can agree wit'."

* * *

Released from his latest session, Jack lay crumpled on the floor of his cell, chocolate eyes squinted shut against the pain in his back. His hands twitched into fists, then relaxed. Breathing in thick, harsh pants, he slowly straightened out, wincing as the grimy floor touched his back. Hauling himself painfully to his feet, his slender hands gripped the bars in the door of his cell. Blinking his eyes shut, Jack visualized the Pearl, anchored at Tortuga, the black sails flapping in a small breeze. A ghost of a smile lingered on his lips, before he opened his eyes and reality sank in. 

This time, he couldn't just pretend it was all a bad dream. This time, he had to face the consequences, and bear through it like a man. No more dreaming now. He couldn't plot his way out of here, not while the Man in Black was alive, with Jack's deepest, darkest secret hanging over his head.

His eyes snapped open, as he steeled himself for what he had to do.

**Alright. so there it is! how'd you like it? reviews please...XP**


	3. Escape?

**Im quite sure there are more than one of you sitting at your computers, saying "OMG! SHE ACTUALLY UPDATED??" all i can say is sorry for the delay. i suffered a severe attack of Writers Block Syndrome, and a smaller bout of Losing Interest Disease, but ive recovered, so dont worry! XD **

**thank you to all those who reviewed, i REALLY appreciate it! Love to you all! 3 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: im sorry to say, but i will never sob own Pirates of the Caribbean, or, sadly, any of the AMAZING actors...sob sob**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

As The Black Pearl sailed ever nearer to the strange black dot on the horizon, her crew hung nervously over the rails, each lost in their own thoughts. Only Ana-maria was seemingly unaffected and strode around the deck, snapping out orders and returning to stand beside Gibbs to watch over Jack's beloved ship.

Down on the deck, two crew members were whispering softly to one another, casting covert glances at Ana-maria and Gibbs. The taller one with ginger hair and a hook nose motioned wildly with his stubby fingers to illustrate a point to his companion.

"All I'm sayin' is that we've been heading closer to a smudge that ain't e'en supposed t'be there. It just don't sit right with me, mate. 'ow are we supposed t'know that the Cap'n is anywhere e'en close to the island? We've been searchin' for weeks and haven't found anything. It's like he jes' vanished. Like he dropped right off the world. Nex' chance I get, I'm leavin' this ship. It's like it's cursed or somethin'. 'Specially wif that woman there…"

"Aye, Rudley. But supposin' the Cap'n is wherever we're headin'. It don't seem right t'be abandoning him right now. He's our Cap'n, Rudley. Don't that mean nothin' t'you?" The second pirate seemed shocked at his mate's idea. His dark brows furrowed at his own thoughts as Rudley answered him.

"Yes, but as our Cap'n, don't you think he would wan' us t'be safe? Don't ye think he'd be happy for us that we're living our lives? You know he don't like the idea of dying…wouldn't he want us to live???"

"Would ye rather be living as gutless cowards running away to their mommies, or making a stand tryin' t'free yer Cap'n? Here's an idea, _mates_, why don't ye free yer cap'n and then, whene'er you feel like it, you can abandon ship and run home to live yer yellow-bellied, gutless, lily-livered lives in peace, eh? We need e'ery man we can t'rescue Jack, and if ye be walkin' out on us now, I'll gut you with yer own sword. Got that?" Ana-maria stood over the two men, eyes flashing, palms on her hips, chin jutting out as she delivered her reprimand. The two men scrambled away, nodding furiously at her as they bumbled around the deck.

"Now, back t'work, ye cowards!" The substitute captain shouted at the hapless men, as she abruptly turned and stalked away. Rudley and his companion immediately turned to help run the ship, glancing fearfully at Ana-maria's proud back as she strode away.

* * *

Just as the sun set into a sky awash with purples and reds, activity on Jack's beloved ship ceased. The men peered anxiously at what lay in front of them. 

A huge cliff rose from the sea, casting a shadow over the waters. Perched atop the island, a dark castle stood, spiraled towers reaching forebodingly to the stars. An ominous wrought iron gate barred the way, unlit torches standing next to it like forgotten sentinels guarding whatever lay inside.

Ana-maria stared steadfastly at the cliff and its garish ornament. She maintained a calm, reserved aura for the crew, but inwardly her thoughts boiled and seethed, twisting and tangling, connected by only two thoughts. _What have we gotten ourselves into this time? If this is where Jack is……_ She trailed off with a shiver. Firming her resolve, she whirled around; barking out orders to the crew as the decks of The Black Pearl suddenly writhed with uneasy men shuffling to their stations.

* * *

Jack Sparrow, captain of The Black Pearl, feared pirate of the seven seas, infamous enemy of the East India Trade Company, was afraid. He half-stumbled, half-ran, cursing beneath his breath with words that would have made even the most hardened man blush like a girl. His calloused fingers snagged on the rough stone walls in one of the many corridors of his prison as he dashed madly away from his pursuers. His plan had been executed with only the _smallest_ of hitches---he had failed to kill the Man in Black, was being chased by who knows how many guards, and had _absolutely_ no idea where he was. 

Of course, these were only minor inconveniences in the over all plan. It's not like anything could get worse, right? Jack found out how wrong he was as soon as he turned the corner.

In front of him, the corridor broke away to what anyone would think was a dead end. Anyone, that is, but Jack. With a twisted grin, he ran forward, braids flying madly out behind him as he jumped.

* * *

Ana-maria, Gibbs, and a small group of other crew members strode apprehensively towards the gates, their steps slightly hesitant as they approached closer to the dark castle. 

Taking in a deep breath, Gibbs yelled their arrival. "ANYBODY HOME? WE'RE LOOKIN' FOR A LOST COMRADE! CAN YOU 'ELP US?" Silence was his answer. The group shifted nervously about, until Ana-maria, exasperated with the lack of answer, slammed her shoulder into the gates. She jumped back as they gave way with a creaking whine, and without looking back, walked into the gloom. Gibbs followed soon after, glancing behind him and motioning for the rest of the group to follow Ana-maria and him.

* * *

How long had he been floating, swimming lazily through the peaceful darkness, random memories assaulting his senses? How long had it been since he had seen the sun, tasted the spray of the ocean, felt the wind in his hair? Had it been days? Months? Years? Eternity? However long it had been, one thing was for sure. It had been too long. 

With a soft groan, twin pools of velvety chocolate opened, kohl-lined eyes blinking against the harsh sunlight. Raising a hand to his aching hand, Jack looked around him, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. _Where am I? More importantly, where's me rum?_

Sitting up—_Wait, I'm sittin'? I thought I'd jumped in the ocean?—_Jack glanced at his surroundings. _My effects-check. Me hat-check. A boat-check. _Eyes widening in realization, Jack glanced once more at the gently swaying boat he was currently sitting in. _Now where'd tha' come from, eh?_ Deciding not to question his good luck, he continued absorbing information on where he'd ended up this time.

Surrounding him, the aquamarine depths of the ocean stretched on, meeting the cerulean blue of the sky and the golden rays of the sun as it peeked over the horizon. Licking his lips, Jack realized for the first time how thirsty he was. Groaning at his misfortune in having procured a boat with no rum onboard, he winced slightly at a sudden sharp pain in his chest. Rubbing at it absentmindedly, he froze as he felt the all-too familiar sticky liquid that now coated his hand. Afraid of what he might see, Jack's eyes drifted slowly downwards to his chest. His face froze in a twisted mask of shock, surprise, and sudden anger. Then, just as quickly as they had come, the emotions left, leaving Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl empty.

* * *

Reviews? Please? Hope you enjoyed it! XD

* * *


End file.
